


wasn't meant to hear

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, stupid teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Noctis is really pretty.





	wasn't meant to hear

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls tell noct how cute he is omfg

Never in Prompto’s sixteen years of existence did he ever think that he would be graced with the presence of the crown prince, nevertheless become his  _ best friend _ . If only little chubby eight year-old Prompto could see himself now. Prompto grins to himself at the thought, glancing over at Noctis seated next to him on the sofa. Each day he gets to spend with this guy is like a dream come true. Even when Noctis eats cake in front of him, or refuses to respond to text messages, or falls asleep mid-game, Prompto wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

Speaking of which… Prompto leans forward just enough to peek at Noct’s face, only to find that his eyes are shut tight and he’s sound asleep. Prompto lets out a quiet chuckle before reaching for the remote and turning off the television. They were supposed to marathon this new scifi series on Netflix, but apparently his friend has other plans. Prompto silently grabs some blankets to throw over Noctis, carefully tucking him in. He looks up into his friend’s face and realises how close they are. Prompto can’t help staring, tracing the line of Noctis’s jaw and the adolescent hairs that have sprung up there, memorising the placement of his beauty marks, noting the bags under his eyes and the ghost of acne scars on his cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Prompto breathes. He’s dangerously close now, can feel Noct’s breath on his face. 

And that’s when those sleepy slate blue eyes flutter open and fix him with a perplexed stare. “What… what was that?” Noctis grumbles, causing Prompto to jump back and fall on his ass in surprise. His face instantly heats up, and he looks away, mortified to think that his friend could have heard what he just uttered (which he had).

“N-nothing! Good night!” Prompto sputters, grabbing his own blanket and opting to curl into an embarrassed heap on the floor. 

Noctis just grins at him. “You, too, dude,” he whispers.


End file.
